The Best Thing in the World
by blueskies723
Summary: The Third Book of the Alex Series.Pre Ghost/Ghost/Post Ghost. Sarah and her mother are on good terms with each other, but will unexpected events make Sarah emotional again? Disclaimer and Author's Note inside.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own the Law and Order SVU characters, but I do own Sarah Cabot and the other characters that I created.

Author's Note: This book of the Alex Series might be the shortest of all the books, but it does have a lot of unexpected things that happen! There's something in the first chapter that's very unexpected(I can't say what! I think I said too much already!) But there are a lot of cliff hangers, and I think everyone will enjoy it. (p.s- if i don't add a chapter or two every day, it's because I'm getting ready for college! Woooo, 5 more days! I can't wait to go back! But I promise that this story will be posted before my writing vacation! I'm not sure about the fourth one though, since I will be starting that one tonight.But we'll see!)

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Sarah was at the kitchen table doing her homework when she saw her mother walk into the kitchen. Sarah was on good terms with her mother and decided to give her boyfriend and his son a chance. She decided that the both of them weren't as bad as she thought they were, and the realization made Sarah less emotional about everything about her. When she looked up at Alex, she noticed that her mother was dressed up for a date again.

"You're leaving me alone again?" Sarah asked

"Yes, and I'm leaving for another date because this date is important."

"Didn't you start dating Tom a year ago?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm leaving you alone again" Alex said

"What's for supper?"

"There's pizza, chicken nuggets, or macaroni and cheese. It's your call; just don't raid the fridge" Alex joked "I should be home by ten."

"Should I be sleeping by then?"

"Yes; and the only excuse you should give me for still being up is that you didn't finish your homework."

"I'll be done with this homework soon. Have fun, Mom."

Alex gave her daughter a smile and walked out of the kitchen. Sarah heard her mother leave, and decided to finish her homework.

* * *

"How was your supper, Emily?" Tom asked as he saw Alex eat the last of her supper.

"This was really good! I'm surprised that the fish came out so nicely!"

"I'm glad to hear that" Tom said. When Alex looked at her boyfriend, she knew that something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Are you all right, Tom?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm not. I need to get something off my chest, Emily."

Alex thought that his news was bad; that the relationship would be over, or that he was cheating on her with someone else. But then she saw Tom get out from his seat, walk in front of her, and hold her hands when he knelt down.

"Emily, you mean a lot to me. The year we spent together has been the best year of my life" Tom explained as Alex saw him reach into his pocket "And I'd like to spend many more years with you."

Tom took out a small white box in front of him and opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

"Emily, will you marry me?" Tom asked.

He swore that this was the first time to see his girlfriend have tears in her eyes. She was speechless, but she nodded her head. She continued to cry tears of joy when Tom put the ring on her finger. He got up from kneeling and they kissed. Many of the people sitting nearby saw the entire thing, and started to clap for the couple. When Tom sat back down in his seat Alex was still crying, but she had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Sarah didn't expect her mother to be home and sleeping on the couch when she came home from school the following day. She walked over, put her hand on Alex's shoulder and gently shook her so she could wake up.

"Mom, wake up."

Alex grumbled out of her sleep and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's two thirty in the afternoon, Mom" Sarah replied "Here are your glasses."

"Thank you.

Alex sat up and put her glasses on. Then she realized that she was in her clothes from last night and that she was newly engaged. The only problem was to tell her daughter, since Alex knew Sarah didn't take news like this well.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out."

"What time did you come home last night?"

"I honestly have no idea. I think I came home at midnight and crashed on the couch because I was so tired. I do know that I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Tom proposed to me last night."

Alex expected Sarah's mood to change and have a screaming teenager in her face, but Sarah only smiled.

"Really?"

"I'm really surprised that you're not screaming at me like you usually do" Alex chuckled "Yes, I'm serious. Here's the ring he put on my finger."

Alex put her hand out and showed her daughter the engagement ring. Sarah was awed by the ring, which made Alex give her daughter a confusing look.

"Sarah, you're scaring me. You're the kid who's supposed to screaming and having a fit."

"I got over that stage, Mom. I mean, what's the point of being in a teenage tantrum if you don't get your way anyways? I'm really happy for you Mom, because I know how much he makes you happy."

"Don't you have some homework to complete?" Alex asked, since she was freaked out by Sarah's change.

"Yes..."

"Why don't you do that then?"


	2. Twists and Turns

Tom and Alex decided to have their lunch date together a week later. Alex wanted to discuss everything about this wedding; the day, the place, who's going to be part of the wedding party. Tom already knew that Alex was going to discuss it, and he didn't mind.

"So when should we have this wedding?" Alex asked Tom after eating a bite of her sand which.

"It doesn't matter to me, except maybe we shouldn't have the wedding during the winter."

"I agree."

"How about we have it in the spring?" Tom suggested.

"Okay, when in the spring?"

"How about May 5th, 2005?"

"Is five your favorite number, or did you just choose that date because it sounds cool?" Alex asked in a joking matter.

"I choose the date because it was cool. Besides; it's a Friday. We could get away with having the wedding in the evening."

"The only problem is that you're mistaken" Alex said "May 5th is a Thursday."

"Darn! That's right! Then how about May 6th, 2005?"

"Okay, then it's May 6th, 2005. Wow, I just realized that it's 6 months away"

"You seemed so shocked."

"It just seems so soon" Alex said

"Do you want to have it in June or July then?"Tom asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I'm not over the fact that you asked me to marry me" Alex said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sarah and Alex were sitting in the kitchen eating supper on Christmas Eve, discussing the details of the wedding. The problem was that Alex didn't know much of the details. She wished that she was back to New York, because she'd know who to add to the wedding party. Other than knowing that Sarah is the maid of honor, Alex didn't know of anyone else to be involved. As least if she was in New York, she'd 

have Olivia and Melinda to be her bridesmaids. Instead, she's living in the middle of no where Wisconsin with no friends. She sighed at that though, and Sarah noticed that her mother was feeling blue.

"Are you okay Mom?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine; I was just thinking..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about New York. We've been here for a year and with the exception of Tom and your teenage ways, there's nothing exciting here."

"You want Olivia to be in the wedding party, don't you?"

"I'd love that very much" Alex said quietly "She was one of my closest friends..."

Alex couldn't finish her sentence. She got up from the table and excused herself. Sarah heard her mother weep, which was very rare for Sarah to see or hear. Sarah continued eating her supper, but she couldn't time but worry about her mother as well.

* * *

Alex decided to take the day off in the middle of January. She didn't know why, but she wasn't feeling as good as she though. She started to become moody, and she knew that Sarah didn't like it. She wondered something went wrong that night with Tom, and after that though Alex couldn't help but cry.

But before she could start crying, she heard a car drive into her driveway. She knew it wasn't Tom because he was still working for another two hours. She also knew that it couldn't be Sarah being dropped off. Alex got up from the couch and walked to the window. She moved the curtain with her hand and saw DEA Hammond and Captain Cragen. Alex couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Cragen. When he was about to knock on the door, Alex opened it and looked at the both of them in her doorway.

"What Happened?"


	3. Never Go Back

Sarah was walking home from her bus stop to see a unmarked police car pulling out of her driveway. She was only a few feet away when she saw the car drive towards her. She didn't notice the driver, but she did notice Captain Cragen in the passenger seat. When the car drove past her, Sarah ran towards the house and opened the door to see Alex sitting on the couch.

"Mom, why the hell did I just see Captain Cragen sitting in the passenger seat of an unmarked police car?"

Sarah asked

"It's a very long story. You might need to sit down to listen to this one."

Sarah walked over, put her backpack down on the floor and sat down in the matching chair nearby.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"The detectives back at SVU made a mistake and arrested someone for my death..."

"You're clearly not dead" Sarah said

"I'm not finished with my story. However, this man was the one who took a shot at me. So to save Olivia's and Elliot's jobs, I have to testify in court..."

"This means that we go back to New York!"

"There's a correction in your sentence" Alex explained "I'm the only one who's going."

"I can't come?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but it's too dangerous for you to go."

"Well it's dangerous for you to go back there to and yet you're going back to testify!"

Alex noticed that Sarah was getting angry. She knew that her daughter wanted to go with her for so many reasons, but she couldn't.

"You don't understand..."

"You're damn right that I don't understand! You're willing to risk going back and have me lose my own mother? I don't think so!" Sarah screamed.

"You're not going to lose me. No one is going to lose me! They'll have me back here in one piece!"

Alex decided that she shouldn't have said that last comment. Sarah started to cry and before she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, she took her backpack and threw it at the wall. When Alex heard the door 

slam, she sighed and got up from the couch. She walked to the kitchen and decided that she had to make a phone call. After one ring, her fiancé picked up.

"Emily? Is that you?"

"Yes"

"Are you all right? You sound like you're going to cry."

"There are two things that are bothering me..."

"Well tell me then!"

"The first problem is going to be hard to understand, Tom. I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"More than a year ago, I was an A.D.A in New York and got too involved in a dangerous case" Alex explained "And I was shot. I don't even think I'm suppose to be telling you this, but then again, it wouldn't matter..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My name isn't Emily. I entered the Witness Protection Program because of being shot at. It was either entering the program or being dead...you're not mad, are you?"

"No, of course not! I'm just...shocked, that's all. What's your real name?"

"It's Alex Cabot."

"It's short for Alexandra, right?"

"Yes"

"Whoa, that's a better name than Emily!"Tom said as he laughed "What's your daughter's name?"

"Her name is Sarah."

"This is all very interesting and shocking at the same time."

"I know. I have to go to New York to testify against the guy who shot me" Alex said

"What does this mean?"

"I was wondering if you can take care of Sarah at your place until I come back"

"Sure; anything for my wonderful wife-to-be. When are you leaving?"Tom asked

"I'm leaving tonight at nine. Is it okay if I drop Sarah at your house at eight?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem...Wait, you only mentioned one of your problems" Tom said "What's the other problem?"

"I might be pregnant."

* * *

Sarah was really angry when Alex dropped her off at Tom's house. Alex wanted to tell her daughter that she might have a younger sibling, but she decided to tell Sarah when it was definite.

"Thank you so much for doing this" Alex said as she kissed Tom. Sarah just walked by them.

"It's not a problem. Don't worry about it."

"I'll call everyday around eight at night, so Sarah knows I'm still alive."

"She's worried about you going back, isn't she?" Tom asked.

"Yes, and I'd wish she'd get out of her funk so she could say goodbye. I have a feeling that she's not going to come out of it anytime soon."

"Don't worry about it. By tomorrow, Sarah will be the happy teenager that you were scared for when she was happy about our engagement" Tom said

"I bet you twenty bucks she won't be" Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Don't start that!" Tom said. He kissed her on the forehead "Promise me that you'll call if anything happens?"

"If anything does, your house will be the first one called by someone over there."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too" Alex said. She saw Sarah sitting on the couch watching TV "Bye Sarah! Have fun!"

"I wish..."

Alex was disappointed when her daughter didn't say goodbye back. She said one last goodbye to Tom, and then she went into her car to drive to the airport. This was going to be one interesting trip back to memory lane.

* * *

"Hey, do you want make ice cream sundaes with us?" Tom asked Sarah from the kitchen. Daniel and Tom were already making a mess with the first ice cream sundae. They ended up having chocolate syrup and whipped cream in their faces.

"No, I'm fine" Sarah snapped. Tom walked out of the kitchen and saw Sarah sitting on the couch.

"You know that in a few months, you'll have to be more considerate than this."

"I know. It's not my problem that my mother gets me into a mess."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked as he sat down next to Sarah.

"First of all, she gave me away and then ten years later I have to be back in her presence" Sarah explained "Now it's the whole...I'm assuming that my mother told you."

"Yes, she did."

"Did you know that my name is Sarah?"

"Your mom told me that as well" Tom said "And I like that name better than Alicia."

"Mom told me that she'd never name a kid after that name" Sarah said as she started to laugh. Tom joined in, and realized that he lifted Sarah's mood.

"Do you want to make some ice cream sundaes with us now?"

"Sure, it looks fun since you have chocolate and whipped cream all over your face."


	4. This is For the Best

Alex was scared for her life when she Liam Connors in the same room as her. But she stood her ground; she wasn't going to have anyone intimidate her this time. Besides, she had to help Casey talk to an eight year old boy who's suppose to testify in court for four murders. It was a hard time for the kid. He was scared, and both women tried calming him down but it was no use. The boy and the detective left, and Alex decided that Casey was a good replacement for the team.

"We should keep preparing my testimony" Alex said

"You know, we've gone over all your questions. I think you're ready."

"Are you?"

Alex realized that she said something really stupid and really hurtful to Casey.

"Oh Casey, I'm sorry" Alex said "That was...out of line."

"It must be hard to be on that side of the desk. If Antonio doesn't testify, we're screwed."

"I know."

Alex didn't say anything as she saw a picture of Casey and a younger girl. She couldn't help but question who that girl was in the picture, and she couldn't help but ask Casey either.

"Who's that girl next to you in that picture?"Alex asked

Casey looked over at her desk, and realized what picture Alex was talking about. She got up, walked to her desk, and grabbed the picture. She looked at the picture in her hands, and started to laugh.

"She's my younger sister Danielle. She just came down here from Connecticut to visit me during her Christmas vacation" Casey explained as she walked back from her seat and sat down.

"How old is she?"

"She's 15 and a sophomore in high school"

Casey gave Alex the picture, and she couldn't help but noticed that Danielle looked a lot like Sarah. She realized how much she missed her daughter and at that moment, Alex wished that Sarah was with her right now.

"Alex, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how your sister looks like someone I know."

"Who?"

"My daughter."

* * *

"Wisconsin is so quiet at night" Alex explained as she looked out the window to see the city in front of her "Sometimes when I get homesick, I hum the Mr.Softee song. Sometimes Sarah gives me a weird look when she walks by my room to go to the bathroom."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Alex's comment. She didn't think that her friend would have to sing the Mr.Softee song.

"How is Sarah anyways?" Olivia asked

"She's the typical teenager. What else am I suppose to say?"

"Are you making any friends there?"

"I met a guy and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me since I was there" Alex explained "We're engaged and we're getting married on May 6th,2005."

"Good for you, Alex! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but that's only half of the good news."

"What's the other part?" Olivia asked

"Well lately, I've been acting strange. So I took a pregnancy test, and I'm pregnant."

"That's great, Alex. How many weeks do you think you're at?"

"I think I'm at five or six weeks now. I wanted to tell Sarah before I left, but she was upset that I was leaving" Alex explained "I knew that she didn't want me to get hurt."

"Have you talked to her since you got here?"

"Yes. Tom made her in a better mood so now I owe him twenty bucks. At least my daughter is happy..."

Alex paused. She was upset at the fact that she'd have to go back to Wisconsin after she testified, but she didn't want that. She wanted to come back here and live here. Why would it matter if someone wanted to kill her? At least she would be happy where she was, and not go back to the place that made her depressed.

"Alex, is something wrong? You're quiet" Olivia said.

"I don't want to go back" Alex said "I don't want to go back to Wisconsin. I want to stay here and bring the entire family to live in New York. That's how it's supposed to be. At least when I'm here, I'm happy."

"Alex, no one is forcing you to stay in Witness Protection. Everyone thought that it would be the best for you and Sarah" Olivia explained "If you want, I can talk to Hammond and see if you and Sarah can leave the program."

"I'm going to have to leave the program anyways"

"Why?"

"Because I already gave my identity to Tom, and that's just one of the rules I broke. That's it, I'm moving back here before the wedding, and that's final."

"If it makes you happy Alex, then go for it.

* * *

Sarah was back to be home in her own house. She didn't want to admit it to her mother, but she loved spending time with Tom and Daniel. After school, they would do plenty of fun things like ice skating and bowling. Sarah was happy that Tom was going to be her step-dad and Daniel would be her step-brother.

"Home sweet home" Sarah said as she threw her backpack at the couch.

"Don't do that" Alex warned

"Why?"

"I don't want you breaking my lamp."

"How much did that lamp cost? Ten bucks?"

Alex started to laugh as she put her luggage down near the steps. Sarah walked over and sat on the couch.

"Don't turn on the TV either."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you"

Alex walked over and sat down next to Sarah.

"Am I grounded?" Sarah asked

"No, of course not! I haven't been home for five minutes and you expect me to ground you?"

"That's a good point."

"I have two things to discuss with you, and I think you'll like the first topic we discuss" Alex said "I've been thinking that it's not the same here as it was at home. And since I already messed up and gave our identities away, I decided that we should go back to New York City."

"What!?"

"I'm so depressed here, Sarah. Besides; I would have an actual wedding party of bridesmaids if I go back."

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm hundred percent serious, and Tom agreed that we would move back to New York during Winter Break. Witness Protection already made arrangements to your old school and Daniel is also enrolled in an elementary school. Tom likes the idea of getting away from here as well" Alex said "I just wanted to ask you first..."

Instead of the usual happy Sarah, Alex actually got a hug from her daughter. Sarah was crying in joy.

"Of course I want to go back!" Sarah cried "When are we leaving?"

"We're leaving on February 18th."

Sarah got up from the couch and started to dance.

"Are you dancing?" Alex said as she started laugh.

"Of course!"

"Well before you continue to dance, I have more news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what!?Since when?"

"Since December" Alex replied

"So I'm going to have a younger brother or sister?"Sarah asked

"Yes"

Sarah continued to dance as she moved out of the living room and up the stairs. Alex started to laugh because that was the first time she ever saw Sarah so happy.


	5. Surprises for Everyone

It was February 22nd when Alex Cabot decided to make an appearance to the Special Victims Until. The thing was that no one knew that she would show up.

Minutes before, Casey and Elliot entered Captain Cragen's office to celebrate Liam Connors' conviction.

"He's guilty on all counts" Casey said

"I guess someone's going to have to drink in celebration of their victory" Munch said as he started pouring the champagne in small shot glasses.

"I can't drink too much tonight" Casey explained "I need to be sober in case my sister calls because of her stupid parents."

"What? She won't find it amusing to hear her sister drunk on the other end?"Olivia asked. Elliot joined in on Olivia's laughter. Casey gave them an glare that showed them that she wasn't amused.

"At least live a little, Case" Elliot said. The Captain walked in and grabbed a shot glass.

"Someone's going to enjoy drinking tonight" Munch said

"Oh be quiet" the captain said "Are we just waiting for Fin?"

"Yeah, he said that he'd be here..."

Munch's reply was interrupted by someone opening the door. They thought that it was Fin, but the last person they expected to enter the captain's office was Alex Cabot.

"Alex!?"

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked

"I decided that I loved being back in New York that I decided to bring the entire family with me" Alex said as she shut the door behind her.

"What family?" the captain asked.

"Well, my daughter of course. But I also brought my soon to be husband and his son with me..."

"You're getting married!?" Munch asked loudly.

"Wow, we're in for a lot surprises tonight" Elliot said

"I already knew this" Olivia said "Well, I knew that she was moving here and that she was engaged, but I didn't expect her to show up out of nowhere!"

"Way to tell us after the fact, Liv" Elliot joked.

"There's a few more things I need to shock you with" Alex said with a smile on her face "I want all of you in the wedding party."

"I didn't know that, by the way" Olivia said

"Wait, you want me in the wedding party?" Casey asked "I'm the A.D.A. who took your old job..."

"Yet that doesn't change a thing. We get along Casey, and I am not going to be jealous that you took my old job."

"I guess you should be drinking Casey" Elliot joked

"I told you that I need to be sober, Elliot Stabler!"

"Then Alex can do the drinking for you!"

"Sorry Elliot, I can't" Alex interrupted.

"Why is that the case?" Elliot asked

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

"I knew that too."

"Okay Munch, give Miss. Cabot a shot of water" Captain Cragen said "We must have a toast."

* * *

Sarah thought that it was weird to have Alex's car packed with so many people. Alex invited Sarah, Olivia, Casey and Melinda to go to a wedding shop to figure out what dress Alex should wear on her day and what the other women were wearing. It was the middle of March, and it was getting closer to the big day.

"I am warning you right now" Casey said "I refuse to wear pink."

"This is why Casey is such a tom-boy" Olivia joked as they walked in the store

"I love how you think this is funny..."

"I agree" Sarah said "I wouldn't wear pink either. You're lucky my mom doesn't like pink."

Alex laughed as she was looking through the book of colors for bridesmaid's dresses.

"How about purple?" Alex asked "That's Sarah's favorite color."

"No offense to your daughter, but I wouldn't wear purple either" Casey remarked.

"Then what do you want to wear then?" Melinda asked "Red or Black?"

"Red looks good on me, and I would never wear black to something like this. Ask my sister."

"What about this aqua blue?" Alex asked as Casey and Melinda continued talking.

"I like it" Sarah replied

"I do too" Olivia said.

"Okay, so now I have to ask the two bickering ladies."

"What?"

"Casey, would you wear aqua blue?" Alex asked as she showed Casey the color.

"I don't like blue either, but I'll suck it up since it's my sister's favorite color."

"How is your sister, anyways?" Olivia asked

"She's sick of home and wants to come back here. What else is new?"

"Melinda, what do you think?"

"I think that aqua blue is a perfect choice. Now we just need to find you the perfect dress."

* * *

Alex walked through the door a few days later with the news of the baby. It has been three months, and she already knew when the baby should be born and what gender the baby could be. When Alex opened the door, she saw her daughter waiting a few feet away from the door. Alex flinched because she didn't know Sarah would be standing there.

"Geez Sarah! You scared me!"

"Sorry Mom. I'm just so excited about having a younger sibling" Sarah explained "So?"

"I'm not telling you yet. Where's your brother?"

"Danny's in his bedroom playing that stupid Play Station of his."

"I believe that the both of you have homework, correct?" Alex asked.

"I already did most of mine; I just wanted to take a break. Danny didn't do any though."

"I thought so. Excuse me."

Alex walked passed Sarah and walked into the hallway where the bedrooms were located. When she walked into Danny's room, he was playing his game. Alex walked over and unplugged the game system.

"Hey!" Danny yelled

"This has to be the third time this week I told you that homework comes before games!" Alex said sharply "If I see you play that system one more time this week, I'll take it away. Believe me when I say that your father will be behind me hundred percent on this one."

"Fine" Danny said as he threw the controller on his bed, grabbed his backpack, and sat down at his desk to start his homework. Alex plugged the game system back in and walked out of the room. She walked out of the hallway and saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table.

"So is it a girl or a boy?"

"Sarah Lynn Cabot, you're going to have to wait until the wedding to find out!" Alex said loudly.

"Geez, sorry if I'm a curious teenager. Can you at least tell me when the baby might be born?"

"I'm 14 weeks along, so the baby should be born early or mid-September. Now can you do something constructive and leave me alone?"

"For a pregnant mom, you sure are in a bad mood" Sarah snapped "I'll be in my room. Let me know when supper's ready."


	6. The Wedding

Alex couldn't believe the day was finally here. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw herself in a wedding dress. Then she started to panic like any other bride would. She started to think about if she was ready to do this and spend the rest of her life with Tom. She started doubting herself but when Sarah walked in to check on her mother; Alex's thoughts froze in her head.

"Mom, you look amazing!" Sarah said as she walked over. She saw her mom looking in the mirror and when her mom didn't say anything, Sarah looked at Alex.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm starting to doubt myself on this decision..."

"Well don't doubt yourself. It's the mixture of you being pregnant and your nerves" Sarah said "You might be nervous now, but this is the most exciting time in anyone's life. I know that it's exciting for me."

"How is it exciting for you if you're not the one getting married?" Alex asked.

"Today, I'm gaining two more people in this family. I'll actually have a father in my life, and that's the best thing that will come out for me. Besides; you're happy with him, mom."

"You're right. It must be my pregnancy and nerves."

"Can you tell me if I'm going to have a younger brother or sister?" Sarah asked

"No! I already told you that you're going to have to wait!" Alex said laughing "Let's go; the limo will be here any minute and I already hear the bridesmaids yelling at us in the kitchen."

* * *

Captain Cragen led Alex down the aisle of the church. He was surprised that Alex asked him to bring her down the aisle, but Cragen knew that her father was non-existent and well as her mother who passed a year ago. He thought it was a honor, and Alex knew that it meant a lot to him.

Before Alex was led down the aisle, Sarah and Daniel walked down the aisle first to the front of the altar with Tom. Then Olivia and Elliot, Casey and John, and Fin and Melinda walked down the aisle and joined Tom, Sarah, Daniel and the priest.

When the traditional music of any wedding was playing, everyone saw Alex and Captain Cragen walking down the aisle. Alex was surprised that all the people she knew was able to show up, but that didn't matter. What mattered to Alex was when she joined Tom at the altar. She was happy to have this wedding with all her friends, and Alex couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"I wanted to welcome everyone to our special day" Tom said as he spoke into the microphone.

The reception was a real hit to everyone. It was a small reception, but everyone was enjoying the food and the music. Tom and Alex stood up to speak to their guests when they saw that many people were done eating.

"Usually we would have our maid of honor and our best man talk about how amazing we are" Tom explained "However, Alex's maid of honor is her daughter, and my best man is my son. I'm not sure how a fourteen year old and a ten year old would say about their parents."

"We already know what they're going to say" Alex said. Sarah gave her mom a weird look, but Alex continued to talk to the guests "However, no one knows what the both of us are going to say."

"This is true. I'd like to thank everyone here and especially to everyone at the SVU unit who were in the wedding party" Tom commented "You're all great people, and you make me feel like family. That's all I have to say. You can take it from here, Alex."

Tom gave her the microphone. At first, Alex was speechless and couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say since her thoughts were racing, but then she took a small breath of air and smiled at everyone in front of her.

"It's a honor to have this wedding in New York. I'm glad that I was able to have the wedding party that I wanted, because all of you are great.SVU really is a family, and they have always been there for me with support when I needed it. It's the best thing in the world to have such great friends like you. I think they deserve a round of applause."

The guests of the wedding started to clap;, some of them even stood up and gave the wedding party a standing ovation. Everyone from SVU knew that Alex could say something about them, but they didn't expect her small speech to be emotional. Olivia started to cry, while Casey and Melinda gave a toast to themselves and drank their champagne (even though they weren't supposed to). The men of the unit smiled and nodded their heads. When the applause died down, Alex started speaking again.

"Now as many of you know, I'm close to 21 weeks pregnant. My daughter Sarah has been asking me if her sibling will be a girl or a boy, and now I'll share that information with you and everyone else here. It is a girl; Tom and I decided to call her Emily Rose. And if it's a boy, well...we'll figure out his name."

Sarah had a big smile on her face. She was glad that she was going to have a younger sister, since she already has a younger step-brother. Alex raised her glass of water while Tom stood up with his glass of champagne.

"A toast, to everyone in this room" Alex said "I hope that everyone here had a wonderful time tonight. Also, a toast for Tom and I. I hope that we're happy together and spend a very long time with each other. Cheers."


End file.
